Submission
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: Kaoru feels that her independent nature is unattractive, however, one small action of hers brings the Battousai out to play and he is determined to show her just how submissive she can be.


Three years had passed. Three years, and her family was still here. Kaoru leaned against the the door of the dojo, her eyes moving from one person to the other. Sano was lying on the wooden floor, under the sun, fast asleep. Yahiko was practicing with his wooden sword, and she had to admit he was getting more disciplined. His body was leaner, more lithe and he was getting faster. She hid a smile as she recalled the sessions Kenshin had been giving him, late at night. The two thought that she had no clue. And Kenshin. Her eyes roamed over the red haired wandered, as he sat under the sun, washing the clothes. His posture was relaxed and a fond smile slid over her delicate features.

How long had she loved him? So long. It had been so long and by now she had given up hope that he would ever return her affections. However, that did not mean she couldn't love him secretly, within the confines of her heart.

She knew why he didn't love her and it pinched her at times, but she couldn't change who she was. She was brazen, reckless, loud and at violent. She couldn't help it. That was the way she was. She had to take care of herself for so long after her father's death and this was the only way she knew how to survive. A sad but proud smile slid on her features. It didn't matter. At least, she had her family, however strange it was.

"Oi, Ugly! I'm hungry."

Yahiko's face popped up in front of her, and she made a face, "You just had breakfast, twerp. Lunch is in three hours. And watch that mouth of yours."

"I'm a growing boy! I need food."

"What you need, is a brain!"

Kenshin watched the proceedings with a smile. Kaoru was flushed with anger as her young student baited her on. Yahiko loved her. It was obvious. She was part mother and part elder sister to the boy. And he loved fighting with her.

It had been three years, he mused. The first time he had met Miss Kaoru, his hitikori had purred at the defiant posture the girl had assumed. He had met many women on his travels but this was the first time anyone had called out to his dark side. Every time, she yelled at him, every time, she hit him, it felt like she was trying to show her dominance, and that just made the Battousai want to come out and play with her. And the things he wanted to do to her were most definitely not legal. So, he had to curb the manslayer inside him. He had tried to distance himself away because the gentle rurouni inside him had a feeling that this woman would be unable to handle the darkness inside him. The Battousai disagreed wholeheartedly.

As he watched the flush in Kaoru's cheeks, a pang rose in his heart. She was of an age to be married. And she would soon find herself courting suitors. Not that a few hadn't tried. He rubbed the clothes harder in part anger and part satisfaction. He had destroyed the flowers that the brown haired boy working at the tea shop had sent, and then he had a chat with him. The few others that had tried to woo the beautiful assistant instructor had found themselves facing the Battousai. They had valued their lives more than they did Kaoru.

But, she couldn't stay single forever. Kenshin had often seen her eye families, children. She wanted one, a family that is, and he was denying her the right to make one. His mood turned dark and the hitikori inside of him whispered, 'I can give her that. We can give her that. We can make her happy, like no other. Just let me tame her."

Visions of 'taming' the little minx came unbidden into her mind, and he clenched his teeth. A part of his anatomy rose in interest and he suddenly found himself needing a cold bath.

"Kenshin?"

He blinked, trying to get rid of the Battousai which was riding on the surface. Thus, his voice was rough as he spoke, "What is it, Miss Kaoru?"

Concerned, Kaoru, knelt by his side. He was so stiff that she felt if she touched him, he would shatter. His beautiful eyes were covered by his bangs, as he rubbed the clothes rigorously over and over again.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?"

He still wouldn't look at her and she grew irritated.

"Look at me, Kenshin."

It was an order, plain and simple and the Battousai was not in a good mood, with where the rurouni's thoughts were heading, so he just snarled under his breath and ignored her.

However, what he wasn't expecting her was to pull on his hair. The move was so utterly bratty, that he couldn't help himself.

One minute Kaoru was pulling at his pony tail in frustration and the next, she was pulled forward by a firm hand. She caught a glimpse of a familiar pair of amber eyes before she was pinned to Kenshin's chest, her back to his chest. Her hands were in her lap, held together by one of his. His breath was hot and heavy as she froze there, shell shocked.

"You know, _Kaoru, _," He purred her name in a silky voice that made her insides melt, "I really don't think you should be pulling at my hair. If you act like a child, I may just be compelled to give you a spanking."

Kaoru froze at that, "K-kenshin?"

The chuckle was low and it made her shiver, "The rurouni isn't here right now, kitten."

"Battousai," She breathed, not sure whether to be frightened, or wary.

"Hmm," he agreed, as he skimmed his nose along the side of her neck. His tongue darted out and licked her nape, making her struggle. He put a hand around her throat. The move was both possessive and threatening.

"I could break your fragile neck if I just moved my thumb."

Kaoru froze and he continued, "You are so completely under my control, that its arousing. The things I want to do to you." He continued to whisper in her ear, and the dark promises, the dominance so clear in his tone, in his voice, in his words, made her feel so weak under him. She knew in that moment, that she would never be able to deny the Battousai anything.

As his grip tightened around her throat, she felt oddly aroused and her breathing turned harsh, her heart beating loudly. It was the thrill, she realized. She knew he would never hurt her, but the fact that he could, that those hands were very much capable of being deadly stirred something in her. And she realized. For the first time, she realized how perfect a match he would be for her. And her heart bled a little, as she realized that despite what he was saying, he would never truly love her because in the end, a man like him would prefer a submissive partner and she wasn't that.

She had to protect her heart, and she had to bring back the safe rurouni. Her heart was breaking and a tear slipped past her defenses. He froze as he scented the salt. Was she crying?

He spun her around, and read the pain in her eyes. Why was she…?

"Kaoru?"

The runouni was fighting to get back to the surface. It saw the distress on her face. He blinked, and the Battousai allowed Kenshin to return. Violet eyes blinked and the remorse was so clear in them.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru. I'm so sorry."

Kaoru pulled herself away from his grip and gave him a shaky smile, "It's not your fault, Kenshin. My own fault. I shouldn't have pulled your hair. I'm sorry."

With that, she turned on her feet and left. Kenshin stared after her, disgusted with himself. The lost, vulnerable look in Miss Kaoru's eyes had shaken something inside him. She had seemed so small in that moment, like she would shatter with just a touch. What had he done?

His gaze fell on the still sleeping Sano and then he stared moodily down at the clothes he had been washing. What was wrong with him? Why had he let Battousai take over? He groaned trying to push the memory of the childlike fear and confusion present in Miss Kaoru's eyes. Despite all the hardships she had suffered and the will she had formed to survive, she was still innocent in so many ways.

He had no right to touch her like that. He had no right to treat her like that. He looked in the direction she had gone, a yearning look in his eyes. Would she forgive him?

When Kenshin went to prepare lunch, he found she was already making it. She hated cooking and he knew it. So, why would she…?

"Miss Kaoru?" He began, hesitantly.

She stiffened, and then forced herself to relax. She met his gaze, "Yes?"

"I can make lunch."

She gave a small laugh, and it was so fake that he winced, "It's okay. I'm already making it."

There was something wrong with the way she was acting and he knew it was his fault.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru."

She looked up at that. Kenshin looked so worried and upset, that she couldn't help but try to soothe him. Forcing a cheerful smile, she waved her hand at him, "Forget it. It was my fault anyways. I pulled your hair. I shouldn't have done that."

"B-but – "

"Leave it alone, Kenshin. I'm fine. We're fine."

Her tone was quiet and she wouldn't meet his gaze.

He studied her in silence. Her behavior was so off that it was worrying him. Miss Kaoru was usually a very straightforward person. And this strange pretence. He narrowed his eyes, "You are not fine, Miss Kaoru. And I would find it very strange if you were fine."

Kaoru paused. Her grip on the knife became tight and then she relaxed and looked up at him, "What do you want me to say, Kenshin? I know I can be brash and irritating. I don't blame, " she waved her knife around, trying to find the right word, "_him _for being angry. " She lowered her eyes, "I'm too violent with you. I should know better."

"Miss Kaoru," He trailed off. What could he say to her. Mustering up the courage, he murmured, "I was no angry. _He_ was not angry."

Kaoru blinked, "But –"

Kenshin sighed and sat down next to her, looking out into the courtyard with a distant gaze. "You are a young woman, Miss Kaoru. Soon, men will come up, asking for your hand."

The bittersweet chuckle that left her made him frown.

"Nobody wants to marry me, Kenshin. I'm too independent. Men want submissive wives, and well, I'm not."

She focused her attention on chopping the carrots and alternated with stirring the soup.

That remark made the Battousai resurface and he purred, "Not everyone wants a submissive wife, kitten."

Kaoru froze and clenched the knife. Uncertain, she met the golden gaze and swallowed, "Oh, hello." She said lamely.

"Hello, Kaoru."

He held her wrist making her release the knife. Raising her hand, he inspected it.

The raven haired girl managed to find her voice, "W-what are you doing?"

He didn't look at her, "The rurouni wants you to find a stable life partner, while I, on the other hand, will gut anyone who so much as looks at you."

He pulled her towards him and she resisted. When he growled, she stilled. It was like being in front of a rabid dog, not knowing when it would attack.

One wrist held in his hand, he touched her face, as if learning her features. His fingers slid over her lips and he stopped there.

"Open your mouth, Kaoru."

It was a command and she clamped her mouth shut. Turning her head to the side, she tried to pull away, but he just grinned. Pulling her tighter against him, he placed an open mouthed kiss against her jawline and trailed lower. Kaoru gasped, the fight going out of her when he but down where her neck and shoulder met.

"Why are you doing this?"

Her voice was strangled and she tried to fight against these unknown feelings that were building up inside her. Battousai simply put one hand on her back and skimmed it lower, "Because I want you. Because the rurouni thinks he is not worthy of you when I _know_ that I am the only one who can tame you."

Kaoru tried to pull back, "Why now!? Why are you doing this now?"

He gripped her neck and the hand that hovered over her slim back, cupped her backside, making her squeak in surprise, "I plan to keep you. Because the only reason I allowed the rurouni to stay here was because I want to dominate you," He squeezed the perfect globes of her ass, "I want to show you the pleasure of pain and the pleasure of being controlled." He bit her neck making her throw her head back in a wanton move.

His words were so hypnotizing, his hands were everywhere, making her feel things she had never felt before. He bit her earlobe and murmured silkily, "You just want to lay back right now and let me have my way with you, don't you?"

At Kaoru's shiver, he smirked, and continued, "I would splay you on your back and then the things I will do to you, you wouldn't be able to talk by the next morning. The only thing you'll remember is my name and by the time the night is over, you'll be on your knees, begging me to please you."

At Kaoru's moan, he spun her around that her back was facing his chest, and as he placed a hand over her breast, he asked, "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

She just moaned as he squeezed her breast, cruelly, "Answer me, kitten."

"Y-yes."

One hand on her breast, he placed two fingers over her lips, "Open your mouth, Kaoru."

She did as ordered and he let out a pleased hum. Two fingers hooked themselves In her mouth. Softly, he ordered, "Now, suck."

The girl was helpless and did as she was told. She had no control over the situation anymore. She never did have any control where it came to him.

As he murmured wicked promises in her ears, the sound of Sano talking with Yahiko caught his attention. Quickly pulling away from her, he smoothed the clothing of the dazed girl, and quickly turned her around so that when anyone entered they wouldn't see her state of dissray.

"Is lunch ready?"

Sano peeked in only to meet an irritated pair of golden eyes. The Battousai, and he was standing in a possessive stance, shielding Kaoru from his gaze. Getting the message, he immediately left.

As soon as Sano fled, Battousai turned around the woman and when he saw the fear in her eyes, he hesitated, "You fear me?"

Kaoru took a step back, "You're not – I mean…"

He raised a brow in understanding, "I am moving too fast for you."

"You're not giving me a choice!" she blurted out and then clamped her hands over mouth, horrified.

He just chuckled darkly, "So you want me to court you, do you?"

Kaoru mustered up her courage and took a deep breath. Drilling a finger in his chest, she scowled, "You may be able to do all those things to me, but until we are married, IF we get married, only then you touch me again, do you understand? I am not some whore you can play around with!"

AT that statement, Battousai snarled, "How dare you imply that!?"

"Well, that's how you're making me feel!"

He froze, and then a dangerous smile lifted his lips, "Fine. You want me to court you properly? I'll do that," He leaned his face closer to her, "But I'll do it my way."

She gulped, "What about Kenshin?"

He raised a brow, "The rurouni?"

She nodded mutely.

"He is me. He wants you, but he is hesitant. I, on the other hand, am not. Three years, kitten. For three years, I have restrained myself. But now, I have had enough. Now come here."

Kaoru stood her ground, "Don't think you can order me about just because you can –"

What she was about to say was swallowed in the kiss he gave her. He explored her mouth, making her knees go weak. Pushing her back against the wall, he proved he could order he around, as her knees buckled and he gripped her against her, making her feel every contour of his body.

When he finally released her, she gasped, and took stumbled back. "That was to show you that every time you defy me, this is what I'll do, and I don't care who's watching."

Kaoru left the kitchen in a daze not seeing the confused look from Yahiko and the concerned look from Sano. What had she gotten herself into?

A.N: I live the pairing of Battousai and Kaoru. However, I'm keeping this as a one shot. I don't have time to continue this as long as I am writing my other stories.

Please review, and tell me what you think.


End file.
